Monsters and Magic
by Puss in Booties
Summary: Meeka is an ordinary girl who's life is too plain, and dreams of exploring lands of fantasy. When a stranger offers her the chance to do so, she gladly accepts and soon embarks on an adventure with Yuna and the others, through the mythical land of Spira.


**A/N**

In case you get confused – this story doesn't take place during the whole Sin scenario. Yuna is still a summoner – but there is no Sin. Sorry if this is to your distaste – but it's how I want the story to go. If want, just imagine it's after Sin, but before Yuna joins the Gullwings. Yes. That should work nicely.

**Monsters and Magic**

**Chapter One: **I Want to be Dazzling

I lay alone on my wide purple bedspread, staring quietly out the window. The sky was alight with colors - pink mixed with orange, as the sun slowly finished desending behind a nearby hill.

I sighed and rolled onto my stomach, deep in thought. School tomorrow. Oh how I dreaded it. My friends had decided not to like me anymore - and for no reason at all! They ran away if I walked up to them, and no way did they want to here my opinion on anything.

But hey, why should I care? We shared no intrests whatsoever. For once in my life I'd like a friend who likes what I like, enjoys what I enjoy, and admires what I admire. Ha. I highly doubt that will ever happen. 

Wrenching myself out of my thoughts, I sat up and dragged myself off the bed, only to encounter the mirror directly opposite me. The girl staring back didn't seem like me at all. On the outside, I saw straight elbow length brown hair, turquoise eyes, and a height that made people think I was too short to be fourteen years old. The upper half of my body wore a white tank top, and the bottom half, black capri pants with a pink belt. Clutched to my left hand was a pink and black striped wristband. So plain. So boring.

On the inside, I wanted to be dazzling. I wanted to dance around in long elgant skirts - the sleeves of my top dangling to the ground like a robe.

Sighing, I waked away from the mirror and back to the window. It was almost dark now. I could hear my sister complaining to my mother about something. Why? Why does she have to complain? In fact - why does everyone have to complain? Maybe there's just too much to complain about.

I glanced at a scrawny tree in front of me. Like nature for instance. Wouldn't it be cool to walk through a beautiful forest, where every single tree is green and flowers are blooming freely? To explore a land of mosters and magic? I sighed. "Like that'll ever happen." I mumbled.

"But it could." I jumped at the presence of a new voice and spun around. In front of me stood a cloaked stranger. By their appearence, it was difficult to tell if they were male or female. A slightly curved figure, with wide shoulders. Their voice was a little too deep to be a womans.

"Wh - who are you?" I stuttered. "How do you even know what I'm talking about? A - are you some kind of mind reader or something? Wh - why are you in my room?"

"Your questions are those I dare not answer. But I can take you where you wish to go." I hesitated, as the stranger pointed to the pendant around my neck. "In exchange for that trinket of yours." 

I clutched the pendant. It seemed so impossible, so risky to accept such an offer from this kind of person, but...it's all I ever wanted. To dance in a world of fantasy. To befriend people and creatures of all kinds. To be dazzling. "But...magic isn't real." I spoke up.

The figure gave a soft laugh. "Maybe not on this 'Earth' of yours. But where I come from, everywhere you turn, you're bound to see something magical."

I smiled. "What is your world called?"

"Spira." The stranger answered, holding out his hand. "All I ask is that you trust me. Hand my your pendant." A grin was beginning to creep up my face, and I snapped the pendant off my neck, then passed it to the stranger.

"Thank-you." He breathed. "And now ... to Spira." The figure raised a cloaked arm, and before I could say another word, the dark room lit up with a blinding blue light.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the room began to rotate clockwise. I could faintly hear a voice laughing, but it was all so far away. As the room continued to spin, I slowly began to lift my eyelids, but it was too late. Everything went black.

**A/N:**

Yay! Cliffhanger! - I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please review, review, review!!!


End file.
